


The Bachelor

by letsbegin



Series: Lorenly fic challenge [18]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Forgive Me, I don''t know how it works, I've never actually watched the bachelor, Light Angst, M/M, the bachelor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Day 18: Write the plot line for the 999th season of The Bachelor or The Bachelorette.Loras is the newest bachelor and Renly can't help but fall in love.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: Lorenly fic challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165
Kudos: 16





	The Bachelor

“My name is Renly Baratheon, and welcome to the 999th season of The Bachelor!”Renly announced into the camera.

“Cut!” The director called and Renly let his hand drop, “Good job Renly. Can we bring in the bachelor for the introduction?”

Technically Renly should have already met the bachelor before today but there had been complications. He had gone on vacation home to Storm’s End during the break and a massive thunderstorm grounded planes for a week and a half, meaning he missed all the pre-show work and couldn’t even watch any of the promos due to absolutely no power. So, somehow, he had never actually seen this season’s bachelor. Which means Renly was not prepared for the fucking blonde adonis that walked out of the house with a PA. His curly blonde hair elegantly framed his beautiful face, his blue eyes sparkling and a friendly smile on his lips. He was wearing a light grey suit and thin red tie that fit tightly around his muscles. 

“Renly, you haven’t had the privilege of meeting our bachelor. This is Loras Tyrell, Loras this is Renly Baratheon” The director, Sansa Stark introduced, walking over to them.

“Hi, it’s awesome to finally meet you. You got stuck in Storm’s End right?” Loras asked cheerily.

“Nice to meet you too, yeah I was supposed to be back a week and a half ago and just got back yesterday”

“I still think it was an elaborate plan to get out of working” Sansa joked.

‘Yes, because I find a week and a half trapped in a house with my brothers when none of us can leave and no power better than working”

“You were very brave during that time. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and face the camera” Sansa patted his back before going back to her chair.

“She’s so mean to me” Renly joked to Loras.

“Camera rolling!” The camera operator yelled.

“Places boys! Action!” Sansa yelled.

“Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to officially introduce you to this year’s bachelor. Loras Tyrell. Now you all are ahead of me. I’ve only just met him and haven’t even seen the promos so why don’t we play some catch up. Loras, what do you do for work?” Renly said reading off the teleprompter.

“I play professional lacrosse for the Highgarden team”

“I know nothing about lacrosse,” Renly laughed, “What about family, got any siblings?”

“Yeah I have three. Two brothers. Willas is the oldest, then Garlan, and then I have a twin sister named Margaery”

“Hobbies?”

“Fencing. I love fencing. And horseback riding”

“Well, maybe we’ll get to see you in action,” Renly adlibed before turning to the camera, “We’ll be right back, when it’s time to meet our lovely ladies”

“Cut! Great job guys. Now get in the house” Sansa instructed.

“She’s just so nice, isn’t she?” Renly joked as he and Loras turned towards the house.

“I heard that!”

“Sorry!” Renly said and he and Loras laughed.

The meeting of the girls went the same way as usual. Renly had to use the pre written lines Sansa writes for him to memorize in order to be able to compliment the girls because if it wasn’t obvious, he’s really gay. He spent the whole time covering his boredom and once his part was done and Loras was mingling with the girls, Renly went behind the cameras to chat up one of the new PAs. Once Sansa announced they were wrapped the two quietly snuck out of the house and to Renly’s apartment. Renly’s sexuality is the worst kept secret on set. Everyone knows, he’s not exactly subtle, but nobody talks about it except Sansa due to their friendship. It is however, very well kept outside of the set. When Renly shows up the next day with the PA who’s wearing the same clothes as the day before nobody batted an eyelash, Sansa only shook her head fondly at him.

“Subtle”

“What can I say? It was a good night”

“Morning guys. What’re we talking about?” Loras greeted walking up to them.

“I’m scolding” Sansa responded.

“And I’m apparently being scolded,” Renly said.

“For what?”

“Being an idiot”

“I’m not being an idiot”

“Just, be more subtle. Even just a little bit” Sansa said before walking away.

“Subtle about what?” Loras asked, turning to him.

“I’m sure you’ll find out. Everyone does” Renly winked before walking off to wardrobe

The day went by slowly. Renly didn’t have much to do but Sansa wasn’t letting him out of his sight, meaning he couldn’t flirt and instead had to watch Loras and the girls. He certainly had a way with them, being all suave and flirty. When lunch came and Sansa was distracted Renly grabbed the PA from the night before and brought him to his trailer. The PA quickly rushed out after when he was paged and Renly followed behind. He was still buttoning his shirt with his tie hanging undone around his neck when he stepped out of the trailer.

“That’s not exactly subtle” A voice spoke up from the side, and Renly turned to see Loras.

“Subtle enough. I don’t see anybody else around to see. I told you you’d find out” Renly said as he walked past.

The following days passed in a blur. Events happened, girls left the mansion, and Renly and Loras got closer and closer. The nights were even more of a blur, Renly spent them drunk and with random crew members. When it’s finally down to two, Renly doesn’t remember it getting that far. When he arrives at work the day of the last rose ceremony, not even hiding his hangover. His hair was messed up, his shirt unbuttoned one too many, a tie loose around his neck, and aviators covering his bloodshot eyes. Sansa took one look at him and dragged him into a bathroom.

“You’ve always been less subtle than you should be but it’s never been a problem. It’s a problem now. What the fuck is going on with you? Get yourself together” Sansa rarely got angry but when she did, it was scary.

“You gonna fire me?” Renly retorted.

“Renly, what is going on? I’ve never seen you this bad. The only time you’ve come close to this is when you developed a crush on the bachelor three years, oh my god! You like Loras!” Sansa gasped.

“I don’t like him. I love him” Renly said miserably sliding down the wall.

“Oh Ren,” Sansa sat next to him, “It’ll be okay, you'll feel better soon. But you’re so much better than this Renly. You gotta stop doing this stuff”

“I know. I’ll stop”

“Good, now come on. We’ve got work to do. And you look like shit so we gotta get you to wardrobe and hair and makeup asap” Sansa stood and pulled Renly to his feet and out of the room.

He managed not to see Loras until it was time for him to moderate the rose ceremony. He’d been given a clean suit and his hair was tamed, this morning’s hangover wiped away. Loras looked incredible. He was in another light grey suit but this time with no tie and his top button undone. The two women left, Cersei and Daenerys, stood in front of the fireplace. Renly was on Loras’s left as he held the rose.

“This is it Loras. It’s time for you to present your final rose. Who will it be, Cersei, or Daenerys?” Renly said, hiding his pain behind a well crafted mask. He caught a glimpse of Sansa smirking behind the camera and had to put a lot of effort into refraining from glaring at her.

“I choose,” Loras started but let the sentence drop.

There was silence for at least a full minute before he spoke again.

“Neither” Everyone gasped at that one word and the girls looked confused and angry.

“What?” Renly asked, because this had never happened before and he didn’t know what to do.

“I choose neither of them,” Loras turned to Renly, “I choose you”

Renly was stunned as Loras pushed the rose into his hand and leaned forward to kiss him while bringing his hand up to cup Renly’s face. After a moment Renly melted into the kiss and everyone behind the camera cheered.

“Go out with me?” Loras asked, pulling back, only slightly.

“Yes” Renly breathed out and Loras’s mouth was back on his.

“Cut!” Sansa yelled, and they broke apart, remembering where they were.

“Well, that just happened,” Renly said.

“I told you it’d be okay. Go, I’ll deal with all the wrap stuff for today, but you still have to come in tomorrow so don’t go too crazy” Sansa instructed, smiling at them, as she walked up.

They didn’t have to be told twice and Renly grabbed Loras’s hand to pull him away. They ran down the hall laughing before bursting out of the house. Loras pulled Renly in for another kiss on the front steps. Renly owed Sansa big for this, but he didn’t care at the moment. He was happy.


End file.
